


That Special Night

by jack_87



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Caught, Erotica, F/M, Kinky, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_87/pseuds/jack_87
Summary: Leo and Katie have been together for 6 months and are sharing a special anniversary date to celebrate. As things go on things start to get a little bit kinky.





	1. That fateful night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a new story I thought I would start about a guy called Leo and his girlfriend Katie and the kinky things that start happening to them after a special date night. The first chapter focuses on introducing the characters however I hope it gets more interesting as the story goes on.
> 
> Edits: This story has been edited to try and make it flow better.

This is a tale about a young couple called Leo and Katie who live and work in Brighton. They have been dating for the past 6 months and have been inseparable ever since they first got together. While they have been sexual with one another so far it has been pretty tame however in this tale their sex life starts to get more interesting and perhaps a lot kinkier too.

So to set the scene, it helps to have a bit of a background to the characters. The first of which is Leo. Leo is a 22 year old who works behind the bar in the town center. Leo has brown hair and brown eyes and he lives with his brother Chris in a small flat not to far from the town center.

Moving on to Katie, she is 23 year old that works as a secretary in one of the local law firms. Katie has a pale comple which is complemented by her green eyes and thick shoulder length brown hair that frames her face perfectly. She lives alone in a 1 bedroom flat near the outskirts of the town.

Now we have set a bit of a background and know a bit about our characters lets make a start on our story.

It all started the night that Leo took his girlfriend Katie out for dinner to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Having been together for 6 months he wanted to do something really special so he booked them a table at an upmarket tapas restaurant down on the seafront, overlooking the beach in Brighton.

When Leo first arrived at Katie’s flat to meet up with her he pressed the button on the intercom to let her know that he had arrived. After what felt like an eternity (which in reality was about 20 seconds) he hears Katies voice over the intercom, “I will just be a few minutes, please feel free to come in and wait in the warmth”. Leo then heard a faint buzz as the door was unlocked for him to be able enter, he then proceeded his way up to Katie’s flat which was located on the third floor.

Having arrived on the third floor, he noticed that the door to Katie's flat was slightly ajar so he took this as an invitation to enter and let himself in, closing the door behind him quietly.

He walked down the hallway where he could hear the sound of the shower running. As he walked past the bathroom door he heard Katie shout through “Make yourself comfortable, I shouldn’t be to much long”. Realising that she was still getting ready he walked toward the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Knowing that she would likely take a while in the shower, he took out his phone and opened up Sky Force for a quick game to help pass the time.

After another 10 minutes had passed, Katie walked into the living room, knocking on the door as she entered to get Leo’s attention. As he put his phone down and turned towards her, Katie asked “So, what do you think”.

Pausing to look her over, Leo noticed that she had straightened her hair. Her vibrant green eyes really sparkled and as he looked down he saw she was wearing a black dress which came up to just above her knees. At the top, the dress had half sleeves with a scalloped bateau neckline, it fitted her perfectly.

After his pause, Leo smiled widely and replied "You look incredible. I am a lucky guy”.

With Katie now being ready, Leo suggested to her that they would need to leave soon otherwise they would miss their reservation. Katie agreed they should make a move and they both left her flat and started to walk down towards the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the waiter seated Katie and Leo by the window at the front of the restaurant. After they had been seated Leo suggested they order a bottle of Champagne to share to mark the occasion, while not a huge fan of the stuff, being a special occasion she agreed it would be good to share a bottle to mark the occasion.

Being a tapas restaurant they agreed on ordering a few different dishes they could share and they started to discuss the different options on the menu. They finally settled on ordering 5 small dishes including Katie’s favourite, Calamari. After placing the order with their waiter they started to make the usual small talk. As they were talking they both looked out the window and Katie commented about how beautiful the beach looked with the waves crashing on the sand and the sun beginning to set. Leo said to her “The beach may look beautiful, but nothing is as beautiful as you in my eyes”. To which Katie chuckled and called him a “corny cheeseball”.

After their food arrived they took their time eating it, not only enjoying the food but also one another's company. When they were finished their main course the waiter cleared their plates and left them a dessert menu. Leo asked Katie, “Would you like dessert?”, to which she replied “I am getting a bit full however I wouldn’t say no to sharing something”. They looked over the dessert menu together and then Katie suggested “Want to share some Churros?”, Leo nodded in reply. When the waiter came back to take their dessert order Leo ordered the churros.

When they arrived, the churros came with two dipping sauces, a strawberry dip and a chocolate dip. Being Katies favourite, Leo asked "Would you like the strawberry dip?" to which she beamed back her biggest smile and replied, "But of course, thank you".

When they were done Katie tried to get the waiter to split the bill however Leo insisted on putting the whole thing on his card. While thankful, Katie cheekily said "Well I hope you know I will be paying next time".

Once the bill was all settle they left the restaurant and Leo started walking them towards the pier.

When they arrived at the pier Katie saw that there was a stall selling candy floss so despite having just eaten, she asked "Can we have some candy floss, I'll share it…. maybe". Of course being a special night he obliged, buying them the candyfloss and then they proceeded to walk to a bench that looked out over the sea. There they sat side by side, sharing the candyfloss as they discussed everything from how their week had been going at work to how they would really like to get away on holiday somewhere.

After a short while Katie leant in towards Leo and kissed him on the cheek. As her lips pressed against his cheek Leo noticed that they appeared to be cold so he asked "Are you cold?" to which Katie replied "Well it is getting a bit chilly". Leo then suggested "Lets head to the arcades it should be warmer in there".

They quickly walked to the arcades and started just wandering around for a while. As they walked arround Leo spotted an arcade machine that had a really pretty silver necklace as a prize. Leo pointed it out to Katie and told her "I am going to win that for you". Leo was persistent and after about 20 minutes (and spending more money than the necklace was worth) Leo was finally successful and it dropped down into the prize collection area below.

After retrieving the necklace he then placed it around Katies neck and she had the biggest smile, not only because she loved the necklace but because she had seen the efforts Leo had gone to get the necklace for her. After she spun around to face him she leant in towards him and pressed her lips against his, giving him a kiss followed by a big "Thank you".

Having warmed up a bit from being in the arcades, Leo suggested to Katie that they check out some of the rides the pier had to offer.

The first ride they decided to go on was the Turbo Coaster which is a rollercoaster located on the actual pier which its quite fast and rickety with a loop that looks like an inverted teardrop. As they ride the rollercoaster they cant help themselves bursting into a fit of laughter after they heard the loudest scream from one of the other people riding. Katie joked "You are mean laughing at those poor scared children" to which Leo replied "Takes one meanie to spot another meanie".

After enjoying their ride on the Turbo Coaster they decided to go on something a bit more calm, opting to ride on the carousel. As they boarded the carousel it was empty so Leo asked Katie "Which horse would you like today my lady?" to which Katie replied "This big one of course, because size matters", making herself laugh at her inuendo. Leo then helped her to mount the horse and he then hopped aboard behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding onto the pole. As the carousel went round Leo softly kissed Katie up her cheek right up to her ear where he nibbled her ear lobe as he knew that drove her crazy.

After leaving the Carousel, Katie said "It is getting late, I should probably head home as its quite a walk back to my flat and its unlikely I will get a taxi for ages at this hour". Leo, not wanting  the night to end this early suggested "You can stay over at mine and Chris's flat, he is working the night shift for the rest fof the night so we will have the flat to ourselves". Katie jumped at the opportunity and they instead started to walk back to Leo’s flat.

As they walked back to the flat they were discussing what a lovely night they had, laughing again at the scream of the person on the Turbo Coaster and smiling at the fun they shared on the Carousel. In no time they were reaching the flat where Leo opened the door and held it open for Katie. She then walked inside, quickly hung up her coat on the hanger and promptly plopped herself onto the sofa.

After locking the door behind him and taking off his own coat Leo then joined her. Leo asked "So the night is still young so what would you like to do for the remainder of the night?" to which Katie replied "Lets watch another episode of Black Mirror, we haven't got to many episodes to go".

As they watched the show, Katie rested herself stretched out across the sofa with her head on Leo’s lap. Leo had his arm wrapped across her resting his hand on her breast. As they watched, Leo would cheekily give her breast a little squeeze to which Katie gave a sexy little smile. With where her head was resting, it hadn't gone unnoticed to Katie that Leo was starting to rise to half mast.

After the show finished, Katie excused herself to the bathroom saying "It's about time I make myself a bit more comfortable".

While she was gone Leo went to the kitchen and got them both a glass of coke and then returned to the sofa to await her return.

When Katie came into the living room Leo turned to face her and saw that by getting comfortable she had clearly meant she was removing her clothes as when she returned she was as naked as the day she was born. As Katie walked towards Leo he couldn’t help but look her over.

As Leo looked at Katie, he his eyes started looking at her face but he quickly cast his eyes then downwards to run down her chest, pausing briefly to appreciate her breasts which he has earlier had cheeky feel of. Continuing their journey downwards, his eyes reached her pubic hair which she had carefully trimmed into a small tuft which looked really sexy above her hot pussy.

Katie gave Leo a cheeky grin and asked "You like what you see?" to which Leo replied "Very much so".

Having paused for Leo to take in the view, Katie now walked over to Leo and knelt down in front of him. She then started to kiss Leo’s growing bulge through his trousers, placing kisses around his crotch as his bulge continued to grow in size. As she continued place kisses around his crotch she slowly undid his trousers, proceeding to kiss his bulge through his boxer shorts.

Having teased Leo long enough, she now took a moment to peel back the material of his boxer shorts pulling out his cock in the process. She then proceeded to start to kiss along the shaft of his cock, starting at the base moving upwards, placing kisses right up to the tip and then kissing her way back to the base. Katie then looked up into his eyes and then proceeded to draw her tongue up the length of his shaft, not breaking eye contact with him until she reached the tip and then went down, taking the first couple of inches of his cock into her mouth.

Pulling up off of his cock, she looked up towards Leo and asked "So how does this feel", which Leo replied with "Absolutely unbelievable".

Taking a big breath, she then proceeded to take him back into her mouth, sliding his cock deeper into her mouth this time. She then started the move her mouth up and down on his cock, with each action slowly taking more of his manhood into her mouth. By the time she took all 7 and a half inches of him into her mouth she was struggling to not gag yet at the same time was loving every minute. At this point Leo warned her that he was getting close however she continued to suck her way up and down his cock.

As Leo was approaching his climax he heard the jingling of keys coming from behind the door quickly followed by the sound of the lock twisting open. Lost in pleasure he struggled to take action and before he had time to stop Katie from sucking on his cock in walked his brother. As Chris entered saw the scene that lay out before him, it wasn’t what he was expecting to see and he didn't have any idea what was the right thing to do. In the same moment, Katie froze, she didn’t know what to do. Feeling immobilised and unable to look away, Chris saw Katie with her mouth full of his brothers cock.

Katie, still ridiculously horny, and perhaps even arroused by being watched resumed taking Leo’s manhood into her mouth. She slid her mouth up and down the length of Leo’s shaft as Chris continued to watch. As he watched, Chris couldn’t help but be turned on by Katie’s exhibitionism and nudity, he was focused not on his brother but on Katie. In what was only a few seconds later he then saw Leo empty his balls down Katies throat, with her swallowing every drop of his cum.

It was at this point Chris came to his senses and not wanting to face his brother after seeing him in such an intimate moment with his girlfriend he ducked out and went to his room.

Leo worn out from his orgasm and rested on the sofa as Katie proceeded to snuggle up to him.

  
  


This is only the end of this chapter, more to come soon....


	2. Retreating to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had a lovely date night and then getting caught in the living room Leo and Katie retreat to bed

Once the surprise of the events of the past few minutes had subsided Katie looked up to Leo and whispered softly “It is probably best we retreat to your bedroom”. Leo nodded in agreement and helped Katie up off of the sofa and walked her by her hand to the bedroom, leaving their clothes discarded back on the living room floor.

As they walked down the hallway, they passed Chris's room which had the door closed. As they passed Chris’s room, Katie was wondering what Chris was doing in his room after what he just witnessed. The thought that he might be masturbating over what he had just seen excited her. After they had snuck past quietly they finally reached Leo's bedroom.

When they walked into his bedroom, Leo heard Katie close the door behind them. Leo then felt Katie lean in toward him, pressing herself against his back. It was at this point Leo turned around to face her and he pressed his lips lightly against her, kissing her softly.

Katie, still turned on from the earlier excitement on the sofa raised her hand up, placing it on Leo's chest. Taking charge, she pushed Leo onto the bed and said "We're not finished yet Mr".

Katie moved in toward Leo and said "Let's see what we can do about this", reaching for his cock, taking it firmly into her hand. Katie then leant closer and kissed the tip before slowly sliding her tongue along the length of the shaft. As he felt her tongue slide down his cock he involuntarily let out a sigh of pleasure, having only just cum earlier he was still sensitive yet he was also eager for more.

Katie looked up toward Leo and whispered just about loud enough for him to hear "Last time I was down here we had an audience". She kissed her way up the length of his cock, reaching the tip and whispering "It was exciting wasn't it". At this comment Katie felt a jerk from Leo's cock which was returning to an erect state, she then commented "You liked being watched didn't you?" to which Leo could only nod his head. This excited Katie further.

Katie returned her concentration back to Leo's cock, taking it back into her mouth. At this point Leo's cock was almost rock hard and she knew he was ready for what she had in mind to do next.

Letting his cock fall out of her mouth, Katie slowly kissed her way up Leo's body until she finally placed the last kiss softly on his lips. At this point her body had worked its way up Leo's and his cock was pressing up from her pussy up along her body. Lifting herself, Katie then reached down between her legs and grasped Leo's hard shaft, positioning it at the edge of her pussy which was drenched with pussy juice from the excitement of the evening. She then slowly slid her pussy down his shaft, pausing every so often to allow her body to adjust to his size. 

Once Leo was all the way inside her, Katie started to slowly rock her pussy, causing his cock to move subtly in and out of her just enough so that she found it incredibly pleasurable. Still excited about what had happened earlier she leant down and whispered in Leo's ear "It was really hot when you came in my mouth while Chris was watching". As she said this she continued to rock herself up and down Leo's cock.

At this point as she rocked herself, Katie was letting out whimpers of pleasure, still thinking about what happened earlier she leant closer to Leo and whispered in his ear “Wouldn’t it be hot if Chris was here watching me ride up and down your shaft?”. Again she felt a twitch from Leo’s cock indicating that he did in fact find it incredibly exciting as well. 

As Katie rode up and down Leo’s cock he reached his hands up and took his breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. After teasing her breasts he ran his hands along her body, starting by her breasts, bringing them down until they rested on her hips. 

Feeling Leo’s hands on her hips, Katie took this as a sign to start increasing the speed in which she rocked up and down Leo’s shaft. At this point she shifted her body weight and she moved her hands between her legs and started to rub her clitoris as she continued to ride him. 

As Katie rode up and down his cock, Leo could feel himself getting closer, he whispered “Could you slow down a bit” to which Katie teased “Why? are you getting close? is thinking about your brother watching us fuck making you want to explode?”. Katie was loving every moment so without slowing down Katie continued to ride up and down his cock rubbing her clitoris. 

Leo was loving the feeling of her bouncing up and down on his cock too and was doing his best to hold off, even going to lengths to think of non-sexual things to help stop himself from cuming to soon.  Despite his efforts to hold off long enough to make Katie orgasm, Leo still continued to find himself getting closer and closer, the combination of the tightness of her pussy and the dirty talk between them turning him on significantly.

It wasn't long before Leo cried ‘I am about to cum’ and then with a loud grunt, Leo shot his cum deep inside her, with a big initial ejaculation followed by several smaller ones as his twitched inside her. The feeling of him cumming along with how excited she already was caused her to orgasm herself, collapsing on-top of Leo as she did.

Rolling off him, Katie snuggled up beside Leo, resting her head against his chest. Looking up towards him she whispered “Well that was exciting wasn’t it?” to which Leo replied “Yes, I can’t believe how turned on you were from Chris watching us earlier”. After which she said “Well you can talk mister, with how hard your cock got when I mentioned it I know for certain it turned you on as well”. At this Leo let out a little chuckle.

They rested like that for 10 minutes further, enjoying the presence of one another. Breaking the silence Katie whispered to Leo “Well I believe it's currently 2 to 1 so you owe me an orgasm mr”. As this, Katie then excitedly rolled off of Leo and motioned him towards her pussy.

Taking the hint, Leo moved on top of Katie, and started to kiss down her body. When he reached her pussy he kissed the clitoris before moving down to her cum filled pussy. With one big lick he licked from the bottom of her pussy to upwards, tasting the mix of her juices and his cum together. He then continued to lick the cum out her pussy, savouring the taste and swallowing the juices he managed to get out.  

Once he had licked the majority of the cum out of her pussy, Leo then proceeded to use his tongue to trace round the edges of her clitoris. While doing so he moved his hand and then used to fingers to start finger fucking her pussy.

As he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her pussy Katie started to get noisier, at one point she moaned “keep going im close”. At this he changed the speed, making slower movements to which Katie responded “You fucking tease” making Leo chuckle.   
  
After only 10 more seconds Katie started to shudder in orgasm making a lot of noise in the process. Katie whispered to Leo "Thank you, that was so good" to which Leo replied "I love you".    
  
Worn out, with absolutely no energy left they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first as I felt it reached a natural conclusion ready for the next chapter which will be focused on what happened the next day


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their date night everyone has time to think about the night before.

When Leo woke up the next day the room was dimly lit by the sunlight coming through the curtains. Leo was lying on his back and he could feel Katies head resting against him on his chest, with her body snuggled up against him.

As he lay there he thought about how much he enjoyed waking up like this, with Katie pressed up against him and smiled. While he had only been dating Katie for 6 months he felt closer to her than many of his friends and he really enjoyed all the fun things to do together. He really liked how compatible they were, sharing interests in music, video games and even movies. He loved how sexually compatible they were as well, that she was really open to trying new things and as last night showed, was always full of surprises.

After spending a short while lost in his thoughts, Leo felt Katie start to stir so he used this opportunity to slowly pull his arm out from underneath her so he could go for a quick trip to the toilet. As he got up he contemplated covering her with the blanket however not wanting to disturb her further he decided against it. 

Leo then reached for his dressing gown which was hung on the back of the bedroom door and put it on quietly. He then quietly turned the door knob as not to disturb Katie and snuck out of the room.

As Leo left the room he looked back at Katie, taking in the view of her sexy body and then quickly dashed to the bathroom, forgetting to close the door behind him.

When Leo got to the bathroom he had a quick pee and got up to wash his hands, during which he decided to also give himself a quick scrub to make himself fresh for when he went and snuggled back in the bed with Katie.

While washing, Leo thought more about what had happened the night before. He thought about how his brother had watched not only Katie giving him a blowjob but also him cumming down her throat. He remembered how amazing it had felt as Katie slid her tongue along his shaft and then swallowed his cock, taking his cock deep inside her mouth. 

As he started to wash his cock and balls he noticed his thoughts had already started to get hard, his thoughts then drifted to what had happened after they had retreated to the bedroom. He remembered how Katie had been exceptionally horny when they entered the bedroom and how they had shared in dirty talk about his brother as well. He remembered how turned on he was by the thought of his brother watching them as he slid his cock into Katie. At this point Leo’s cock was now fully erect.

Leo finished up washing and quickly dried himself with the hand towel, he then put his dressing gown back on and quietly opened the door. As he turned towards the direction of his room he saw his brother standing at his door looking in. 

Making sure that his dressing down was done up, Leo then approached his brother quietly and whispered ‘What are you doing?’ to which Chris replied ‘I kind of froze when I walked past, sorry I couldn’t help myself, she is beautiful, and sexy’. 

Leo replied ‘Don’t worry, to be honest after what you witnessed last night I am sure Katie won’t mind that you saw her asleep naked, after all you saw her with my cock in her mouth’.

Chris chuckled, You are probably right, anyway I am going to go downstairs to make some bacon butties for breakfast, want me to make you both something?’

‘That would be great, we will be down in about 15 to 20 minutes’ Leo replied.

As Chris walked off towards the Kitchen Leo noticed that Chris had a bulge in his pants and he chuckled to himself. Having finished talking to his brother, Leo walked into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed, giving Katie a kiss as he snuggled up to her.

He then whispered into Katies ear ‘Chris is cooking your favourite breakfast’. She smiled while keeping her eyes shut and replied ‘bacon butties?’. Leo simply kissed her and said ‘yes’ to which she replied ‘I better get up then’.

Katie then quickly put on the dressing gown that she kept at Leo’s house for just these occasions and nipped to the toilet herself. As she wiped after her pee the she also wiped away the remains of the cum from the previous night. Smiling to herself about the fun they had the previous night.

Katie then went back to Leo’s bedroom where Leo was sat on the bed waiting for her already wearing his dressing gown. As he saw her enter he looked up and said ‘Ready?’ to which she said ‘Of course, I am starving after working up all the appetite last night’. Leo quickly quipped “I thought I fed you plenty of protein last night”, giving her a cheeky grin as he hopped off the bed.

As they walked into the kitchen Katie noticed that Chris was cooking in his just his pants. While this wasn’t the first time she had seen Chris in this state of dress, this morning she took more notice and gave him a good look over. For the first time taking time to appreciate the size of the appendage that the pants were covering. 

As Chris turned more toward them Katie offered ‘Do you need a hand?’ to which Chris replied ‘No don’t worry, just take a seat at the table and I will bring over the food to the table in a minute.’

Both Leo and Katie took a seat at the table and it wasn’t long until Chris walked across to the table with their breakfast. As he reached the table he took a seat at the table and asked ‘So how did you both sleep?’.

Katie looked over to Chris and replied ‘I slept really well thanks, your brother did a great job of wearing me out before hand’, laughing to herself at her own innuendo. As she said the last part she looked over at Leo and gave him a wink.

Leo then replied, ‘I slept great too, how about you?’

Chris chuckled and said ‘I slept really well thanks, thank god its Sunday so I got to have a lie in. So what do you both have planned today?’. 

Katie replied ‘Well while some of you are lucky enough to not be working today, I unfortunately have to go into the office to catch up on paperwork for one of the senior lawyers who needs this done ready for his court appearance tomorrow’.

Leo looked towards Katie and asked ‘Your coming back here afterwards though right? I thought we were planning on having a gaming night?’.

Katie replied ‘Yes don’t you worry, I should be back here by about 6pm so in plenty of time for gaming night’. Katie then looked over towards Chris and asked ‘Would you like to join us for gaming night? I feel bad that we take over the living room every sunday night for our gaming nights’.

Chris looked at both Leo and Katie and replied ‘That would be great, as long as you don’t mind me being the third wheel’.

Leo looked at Chris and smiled, chuckling as he replied ‘You won’t be a third wheel at all, however don’t expect us to go easy on you’ 

At this point Katie looked up at the clock and noticed it was already getting to be pretty late in the morning so she said ‘On that note, I better go get ready and make my way to work’.

After Katie left to get dressed, Leo asked Chris ‘So did you like what you saw last night and then this morning?”. 

Chris was taken aback by the forward nature of the question and replied “Yes, I hope you don’t mind what I saw”.

Leo replied “Not at all, to be honest it kind of turned us both on that you were watching us last night”

Chris laughed, replying “Really, I am really surprised with that reaction and that really isn’t what I expected you to say, I thought you would be horrified that your brother walked in on you and your girlfriend during an intimate moment, and kinda pissed off”.

Leo looked at his brother and replied “To be honest, if you had asked me last week if I would be happy with my brother watching me with my cock down my girlfriends throat I would have balked at the idea however now I just feel a bit different about it. Are you wanting to see more?”

Chris replied “I think we should just see what happens”

It was right at this point that Katie returned to the kitchen, all dressed ready for work. Having heard the last of what Chris had said she looked at the boys and asked “See if what happens?”. 

Noticing that Chris was looking unsure of what to say, Leo replied “When we both kick your ass at some games tonight”. 

Katie was quick to retort “The last time we played monopoly I owned your ass so less cheek mister”. All three of them laughed and then Katie looked up at the clock again and said “Damn, I need to get going”. She then reached over to Chris to give him a hug and then pulled Leo out of his chair so he walked her to the door. Just before she left she looked into Leo’s eyes and said ‘I love you’ to which Leo replied ‘I love you to’. They shared a big hug and a short but passionate kiss and then Katie left to go to work.

Once Katie had left, Leo went back to the kitchen where he said to his brother “I have a few jobs to do myself, including getting snacks for tonight so I am going to pop out now. Let’s both be back here for 5 so we can setup game night ready for when Katie gets back”


End file.
